Not Giving Up
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Sam knows something is bothering Andy and won't give up until he gets her to tell him


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. This one was written after episode 11 and for some reason I just never posted it (so, in my 11th week of Rookie Blue every Thursday night, I remembered it). It is so much easier to use lines from the episodes now that I have the DVD - all I need to do is turn on the subtitles and copy instead of listening to the same scene over and over (see if you catch the lines from episode 5).

A.N.2 - This was one of those 'can't think of a good title' stories so I stole a line from "Don't Wear Me Out" by Oceanship (played at the end of episode 11). If you have a better idea for the title, feel free to let me know and if I like it, I'll change it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He kept glancing at her. She was unusually quiet and withdrawn. She hadn't even made eye contact with him when she got into the car.<p>

It was a quiet morning and her silence was beginning to make him nervous. When he pulled the car to a stop at a red light, he turned towards her and studied her face. She was staring out the front windshield, either so lost in thought or just ignoring him.

As he stared at her features, his eyes narrowed. Andy always wore makeup, but only a little. Personally, he thought she looked beautiful without makeup (he had seen her once when she had overslept and had rushed into the station without any) but a little bit of makeup enhanced her features. Today, it was as if she took a whole bottle of _something_ and caked it on her face.

"Light's green" she said.

Sam turned his eyes to the road, scanning for an alley. When he found one, he turned the car into it and shifted gears into park.

"Andy" he said softly; he was treading on thin ice. A week ago she had broken up with Luke. He heard through the rumor mill that she had run into Luke last night.

Andy turned to look at him. For once, he couldn't read the emotion in her eyes. Something in her gaze scared him.

He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and tried again. "Andy" he said softly, "talk to me."

She shook her head and looked away. Sam sighed. She was putting them both in danger if she had something on her mind and they got a call where they had to make split second decisions.

Sam reached out and gently touched her cheek, trying to get her attention. To his surprise, she flinched.

Sam's eyes widened. He moved his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him. "Did he hit you?" Now it made sense as to why she was wearing so much makeup.

"Who?" She wouldn't meet his eye.

"Andy, I heard you ran into Luke last night. Did he hit you?" As the statement left his mouth, surprise hit. He couldn't believe that Luke would hit her. Luke was considered the "golden boy", not the "bad boy".

"No!" was her emphatic answer. "Luke came last night to give me the heads up that he is going out with someone. He said that there are no hard feelings and we should try to be friends."

Sam nodded, relieved. That sounded more like Luke but she definitely had a nice sized bruise on her cheek. In their close proximity, he was able to see that the makeup couldn't hide everything. "Andy, talk to me. What happened to your cheek?"

Tears began pooling in her eyes and slowly making their way down her cheeks but she remained silent.

Sam let one minute pass, then another. After five minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the keys out of the ignition before unlocking the doors and stepping out of the car.

He rounded the car and opened her door. He reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. He shifted her slightly so that she was facing him and then knelt in front of her. "Andy, if you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but you need to tell someone what happened." He hesitated for a second. He knew _she_ broke up with Luke and he was pretty sure that it had something to do with him based on the looks Luke kept shooting him the next day. "Andy, if we go out on a call and you are distracted like this, you could put yourself in danger; you could put me in danger."

A sob tore through her lips and Sam knew he had hit the target dead-on. He reached up and gently stroked her other cheek in a comforting manner, waiting for her. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yesterday…yesterday Tina Walters would have turned twenty-five."

Sam cringed. "Your father?"

Andy wiped the tears from her eyes as she shifted. Sam realized what she wanted to do and stood so Andy could get out of the car. She leaned against the back door as Sam closed her door. When he turned to face her again, she spoke. "He's been really good. Going to meetings religiously and staying clean. I guess yesterday it just got to be too much." Her tears began to flow again.

_ Screw the rules_ Sam thought. Although they no longer held the title "rookies" they would still be considered rookies until the division got new rookies and a relationship, while not "illegal" would still be frowned upon. He pulled Andy into his arms and held her.

Andy sobbed into his chest. To her surprise, unlike the night before when she had cried, she felt a sense of calm.

Eventually the tears ran their course. She pulled away from Sam's chest. His hands moved from her back, where they had been drawing random, comforting patterns, to cup her face. He was careful not to touch her cheek. "McNally" he murmured.

Andy was drawn back to the parking lot of the Penny on their first day together. This time, it would go differently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sam" her lips met his.

Sam pulled away before she was ready. "Not now and not here" he whispered. He opened her door and placed a hand on her back, gently guiding her back into the car.

As disappointed as she was, Andy understood what he was saying. She couldn't imagine how they were going to sit through the entire shift with the need for each other almost tangible.

Sam got back into the car. While Andy had cried, some of her makeup had been erased and he saw the bags under her eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Andy shook her head while looking down at her hands. She was afraid to see his reaction.

Sam sighed. "Close your eyes" he said softly.

That startled her and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She stared at him for a full minute before she managed to choke out "what?"

"Andy, I'll wake you if we get a call."

She was too tired to fight so she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, Sam was shaking her shoulder gently. She glanced at the clock. "You let me sleep for that long? !" Shift was three quarters of the way through.<p>

Sam shrugged. "We didn't get any calls and you were exhausted."

She smirked and he realized that he gave her the opening she was baiting him for. "So why wake me now?"

Sam sighed. "So you'll sleep tonight. Besides, I'm hungry and we haven't had our lunch break yet." He tried to steer the topic to safer waters.

Andy ignored the latter part of his statement. She placed her hand on his thigh. "Now Officer Swarek, why would I want to sleep tonight?" There was no doubt about the seduction in her voice.

Sam trapped her hand. "Andy…" It was a warning.

Before he could get any farther, the radio blared to life. "Stand by for the hotshot." Both of them looked at each other. "B&E in progress 33 Chadwick." The address was close to where they were.

Andy grabbed the radio "1504 we're enroute." She released the radio. "This conversation is not over, just on hold" she told him as she flipped the lights.

"And I still haven't gotten my lunch" Sam muttered.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later that they were able to revisit their conversation.<p>

She was half asleep in his arms when she said "what were you going to say before about sleep?"

Sam grinned and flipped her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He gently brushed his nose against hers and then pulled away to look into her eyes. "What I meant…" he stopped, earning a glare. "What I was going to say is that I wanted you to have enough energy to have some fun but not enough energy to run."

Andy glanced at him. "I'm not running."

Sam sighed. "I know. And the day is over so there is no use arguing. I would have had to wake you for the B&E anyway." He lowered his head and kissed her, effectively causing her to forget any further argument she might have.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
